


Once a lonely Christmas

by MercedesLP



Series: The Stories We Tell 📖🖋 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Drabble, F/M, FianceShipping, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, One of many to come FF's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercedesLP/pseuds/MercedesLP
Summary: The once lonely Christmas he was so used to was suddenly turned into a wholesome Christmas.
Relationships: Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: The Stories We Tell 📖🖋 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069505
Kudos: 4





	Once a lonely Christmas

Christmas. The many decorations, the gifts under the glowing Christmas tree and simply being with your loved ones. Sitting together in front of the fireplace while trying to share a blanket on the couch and drinking hot cocoa. The traditions that are different in every family and yet similar. As well as customs that were known to everyone, like the famous mistletoe on the door frame.

All these things were alien to Judai. His parents were always to too busy and he didn't really have much more family. The house wasn't decorated or lit and there was no Christmas tree in the living room, waiting to get decorated by everyone. There was no spending time together either. Whenever he got up on Christmas Eve, there would be nothing waiting for him except a lonely present on the kitchen table with a note saying where he could find his breakfast.

After 17 years of his life, he was so used to it that the anticipating atmosphere in Duel Academia was strange to him. Everyone who stayed on the island during the Christmas holidays was so excited that not even the ranks of the different dorms played a role. And while the students were wearing other clothes that the school uniforms, many could still be seen in their dorm-related colors.

Hours earlier, when Judai was pulled into Manjoume's expanded room by Sho, he was completely taken by surprise. Everyone was there to celebrate. There was decoration everywhere and you could tell that Manjoume had spared no expenses as usual. The atmosphere was warm and secure and just so strange to Judai that, in a way, he had fled. He didn't mean it badly or anything. He just didn't know how to react, how to behave.

And so was it that Judai stood outside at Christmas, at his favorite place no less. Always looking down the cliff at the crashing waves while leaning his back against a tree. His breath easily visible and ears and nose slightly red because of the cold air. A red winter slung around his body and a matching scarf around his neck. His hands deeply hidden inside the jackets pockets. Judai didn't know how long he would stand here of how long he had been standing in the cold already. He only knew that it was getting late as the sun was already approaching the horizon.

"You know, you will catch a cold if you keep standing there." came the familiar voice of the Queen of Obelisk Blue.

Judai was so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed her approach until then. "Asuka..." he mumbled, looking a bit surprised at her. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Of all people I would have guessed you to be the first person at the party." she commented, standing next to him and looking out to the sea with him.

"And I would have expected you of all people to avoid it the most. Or is that the reason you're here?" Judai joked " But joke aside, you should know best that I am not exactly who I once used to be..."

"True, but I also know that you are no longer as rejecting and negative as you were a few months ago." Asuka smiled. " Besides, this is the first Christmas we all celebrate together. I expected you to be at least happy about it."

The brunet smiled slightly at that comment. "Believe me, I am happy to celebrate with you guys. It's just..." the smile grew sadder when his gaze turned back to the sea. "...it all seems so strange to me... This atmosphere is alien to me. So much that it, to be honest, kind of scares me."

He sighed and his expression became neutral with a lonely look in his chocolate brown eyes "You know... for me Christmas is nothing more than a small, lonely present that awaits me in the dark living room on the same day every year. There is no decorated Christmas tree, there are no colorful lights and there is no family celebration where everyone wishes you a 'Merry Christmas'."

"Judai..." Asuka whispered to herself, astonished by this revelation. 'I guess he really never celebrated Christmas... No wonder he is so withdrawn...' she thought.

Asuka was so lost in thought that she didn't even hear Judai speak to her. "Hey, you don't need to feel bad about me. I really don't need pity." he giggled. He knew his friends would never truly pity him.

"I got it!" Asuka exclaimed while punching a fist into her open hand.

Judai, who now noticed that the girl had not listened to him at all, was relatively surprised by her sudden exclamation. Asuka turned her attention back to the young duelist and had a big smile on her face.

Such open facial expressions were rare for the Queen of Obelisk Blue, who was also known as the cool and furthermore cold queen. Even with friends, she rarely dropped that 'cool mask' of hers.

He couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks. Asuka was beautiful, he knew that, but with that smile she literally beamed and the fact that these expressions were so rare only made it even more stunning. Fortunately, he was able to calm down relatively quickly, but he knew that Yubel would rub this moment of weakness under his nose for a long time.

"Come on. Let's go to the others and celebrate Christmas Eve together. After all, you will never get used to it if you never celebrate it with others." she let him know of her idea and took his hand to pull him with her. "Apart from that, it will be a lot of fun. Trust me."

"Eh..." He wasn't quite sure what to say. Yes, he was nervous about partying with the others, but he also didn't want to say 'no' to her and spoil her mood. On the other hand, what if he spoils the mood of the party with his presence and ignorance. He didn't know how to celebrate Christmas, what to do or how to behave. What if he does something wrong? "Asuka I... I'm not so sure if this is really such a good idea..."

"Don't worry, I'll stay by your side. You are not alone. Besides, you can't go wrong. We are all your friends and accept you for who you are. The only one who might get upset about every little thing is Manjoume and we all know that his mean words can't be taken seriously." she assured him. It was almost as if she could read his mind, hear his worries.

"Thank you..." he whispered, loud enough for her to hear. "All right, let's try it!" Now he pulled her by the hand, on the way to the Osiris Red dormitory.

Once there, it was like Asuka had said. Everyone welcomed the two with open arms, with the exception of Manjoume, who complained that they are way too late and that they should have just started without the idiot. Of course no one paid him attention.

The dormitory, which was expanded by Manjoume, was decorated in, for Christmas typical, fashion. Even if a bit extravagant, since the rich boy needed have everything perfect, as always. And so the party could finally start.

As strange as it was for Judai in the beginning, the more time passed the more he relaxed. The delicious Christmas dinner and the festive music in the background made for a great atmosphere, which was only enhanced by the colorful lights and the smell of cookies.

People talked, danced, sang and played. Of course occasional duels couldn't be missing. However, the dueling was done in the traditional way, so no holograms or dramatic combat animations. It definitely made for a funny spectacle when there was loud cheering or Manjoume demanding his 'Manjoume Thunder' chant. As expected, Judai won the most, but had great challenges from his friends and, to some people's surprise, Sho.

Everyone was happy that Judai could laugh with everyone again and it almost seemed as if nothing had happened. As if the old Judai had never been away and had celebrated Christmas year after year.

The gifts weren't anything special or expensive in themselves, with the exception of Manjoume's gift to Asuka, but that wasn't much of a surprise to anyone. While the gifts may not have been that extravagant, they were chosen with the individual person in mind. And that's what made these gifts unique and special.

The students partied until late into the night and that was also the time when Fubuki, Asuka's brother, got quite annoying. He would keep trying to put her and Judai under the same door frame. Either they should get something or he tried to push them under it. Asuka could already guess why. He had probably hung up a mistletoe. That was probably the only tradition she hated at Christmas. Fortunately, she could always prevent it. A few others weren't so lucky however. For example, Momoe and Manjoume had to kiss. That was definitely a great photo moment.

And so this Christmas ended with a kiss. If not the one Fubuki had longed for.

But hey, there's always a next year, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I finally finished one of my One-Shots and it's a Christmas one at that. The reason for writing this one was for an advent calendar award. That one was in german however, so I had to write this story in german first and then translate it into english. So if some sentences sound weird that's the reason. I'm not good with translating stuff and prefer to write it directly in english, but whatever. The next ones will be written in english first ^^
> 
> And with that I don't really have much more to say except to wish you all a great Christmas and happy new year XD


End file.
